


The Day Ginny Needed a Hand

by 93KittKat93



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93KittKat93/pseuds/93KittKat93





	The Day Ginny Needed a Hand

The oil fields saved everyone's ass,  
Providing the much needed gas.  
So they could travel around, helping those that they found,  
But there were some snakes in the grass.

When Ginny took over the crew  
There wasn't much that they could do  
Then it all went to hell, they lost control of the new well,  
And the oil-rain started to spew. 

June went in to save her friends,  
Ginny followed to achieve her own ends,  
She tried torture for info, but June said hell no,  
Because the innocent are who June defends.

An explosion knocked Ginny to the ground,  
Her hand, a hungry Walker found.  
It bit out a chunk, leaving it's gross dead-guy gunk,  
And June was done playing around.

June made Ginny beg to be saved,  
The infection needing to be staved.  
Dakota as a bargaining chip, June's resolve finally slipped,  
She cut off Ginny hand, she caved.

Now will Ginny finally change her tune?  
Will she build that hospital for June?  
Or will she stay the same, treating life like a game?  
I guess we're gonna find out soon.


End file.
